Summary of work: Nutrition evaluation in the male and female participants of the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging (BLSA) has been carried out by periodic collection of 7-day dietary diaries and by measurement of vitamin levels in plasma. The dietary technique has provided data over a 39 year period in men and a 19 year period in women. The ages of the participants range from 20 to 95 years. Since the BLSA is a multi-disciplinary study, it is possible to carry out correlations between nutritional intakes, and many other related variables, as well as a number of clinical outcomes. We are continuing the collection of 7-day food intake diaries in collaboration with USDA and HNRCA scientists. The completion of data collection for the 1990's wave will allow longitudinal analysis of dietary intakes in the 1960's, 1970's, 1980's, and 1990's - an unmatched experience.